Somewhere Over the Rainbow
by LobsterSalad
Summary: Yuri Ishtar died and Yuri Suzuki woke up from a 20 day coma. Trying to accept the explanation that she had been comatose, Yuri couldn't help but feel that there is something very important she's forgetting...or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The sun shined in Hattusa, blue skies contrasting with the dark mood that hung over the city. A sleek black horse neighed pitifully while the people mourned.

Yuri Ishtar was dead.

**XXX**

She woke up to a white ceiling, feeling blank and just a hint of nostalgia-but for what, she didn't know.

"The patient-the patient is awake!" A woman's voice sounded out near her head. Foot steps came closer to her, and suddenly she saw patches of human shaped blobs.

She tried to speak, but found that her throat seemed to be stuck together, and there was no use trying to lift an arm either. It was like there were tethers binding her to the bed...the bed?

_Where am I?_

"-ri, Yuri, are you okay?"

_Yuri? Is that...me?_

The voices faded again as she felt darkness overtake her sight and she slipped into a dreamless wonderland.

The second time she woke up she felt that she could think clearly once again, but it was dark, and there was no one beside her. Lifting an arm up, she found that a needle was stuck in it, attached to a hanging bag. She looked around once more, and through the darkness could see the shapes of a curtain, a door, a...television...a remote control...buttons...the bed was partly metal...

Strange, everything seemed so normal, so why the sense of nostalgia? And there was a thought tugging at the back of her head, of something-

_Kail._

She almost bolted up with the thought.

_Kail._ _Kail. K-_

_W-what was it again?_

But try as hard as she might, the name that had been resounding inside her head disappeared and she was only left with a warm, fuzzy feeling when she tried to recall it. Then that disappeared too.

_What was I trying to think about again?_

Giving up, Yuri Suzuki went to sleep.

_Right. I'm Yuri. Yuri Suzuki._


	2. Chapter 2

This time she woke up properly, eyes flicking open and up at the ceiling. The last thing Yuri remembered was something grabbing onto her legs, and falling into some sort of darkness. Now, it was almost light outside, although she wasn't sure if it was dawn or twilight. Yuri looked around the room, seeing two other patients with her. She wondered if she should press some buzzer to let the nurse know that she woke up. She wondered if she would be able to press anything.

The girl tried to sit up, but found herself still too weak. So she laid on the bed, an IV attached to her arm, under a white cover, staring at the ceiling, thinking. Was Himuro alright? Did he think that she ditched him? She wanted to see her family-it seemed like it's been forever since she's been with them. But that wasn't right, was it? She just saw them...she just...she...just...

She hitched her breath. When did she last see them? Was it before she went on a date with Himuro? She remembered the movie-she said that it had been fun- and- and- and-

Water!

Slowly the memories came floating back up in pieces, like parts of a ship wrecked in a sea storm. They bobbed in her mind, giving her snatches of information. A strange pair of hands had been reaching out to her lately- always around water. That was why she avoided it, not even wanting to go to school because it was raining. Then the date...it had been fun, but then...

But then...

Yuri didn't know. All she knew was that she blacked out, and woke up in this hospital. Perhaps she was crazy. Maybe there was no strange pair of hands in the first place. Maybe her brain really was fried from all that studying, like what Eimi said. But until she feels well rested, Yuri didn't want to think so hard about this. It's just too, too, yaawwwn...she just wanted to slee-

"Patient Suzuki gained consciousness, Doctor Honda."

"I know, I can see that, Nurse Jones."

"Do we contact the-"

"_Yes,_ we contact the family."

"Geez, you don't need to be so touchy."

xxxxxxx

"Really, Yuri? Are you sure you feel all right?" Her sister felt her forehead. "You were feverish for the past two and half weeks. We were so worried, what would have happened if Satoshi didn't find you when he did..."

"Marie, it's okay. I'm fine." Yuri smiled, taking her older sister's hand. "I'm so sorry that I made you worry."

"Don't say that, Yuri," Marie said, "You're my sister, of course I'll worry."

"Thanks, Marie, you're the best," said Yuri, touched. "Do you know where the others are?"

"They were all busy when the hospital called to tell us that you woke up. Eimi, Mother, and Father are probably still stuck in traffic," Marie answered. "Father was in an important phone conversation and Mother was working on the manuscript due tomorrow."

Marie froze. Wait, that sounded like she was accusing Yuri of interrupting everybody's lives- but that wasn't the intention.

"We all love you very much, that's why they dropped everything just to come," she added. "The three of them should arrive in twenty minutes."

"I missed you guys, and I don't even know why!" said Yuri longingly. "What really happened, though? You said something about Himuro finding me just on time earlier."

Marie gently pulled her hands out of Yuri's light grasp and caressed her face. "Let's not talk about what happened right now, alright? I think you're still tired."

"Is Himuro also coming?" Yuri thought for a moment, "What's the date anyway? Could he still be in school?"

"Monday, March 14," said Marie, "You were out for around 20 days."

It didn't feel like 20 days to Yuri. She knew it was silly to think that, since being unconscious tends to screw with one's perception of time. But it seemed just as if she blinked since the time Himuro had asked- and she could remember this clearly- "McDonald's or Burger King?", and suddenly she was in this hospital.

But the "blink" had also seemed as if it took a long time. As if it took a year for each day she was out.

Marie looked at her sister deep in concentration and resisted an attempt at a jibe. It wasn't the right time. The right time would be when Yuri fully recovered from whatever caused this coma, and when their family is sitting at a table together laughing. Marie didn't have time to dwell on it further, when Yuri gasped for breath suddenly, her eyes turning blank for a second.

"Yuri! Doctor!" Marie frantically looked around.

"Marie, it's okay! I'm fine!" said Yuri. "I don't know what came over me, but it's just like I had a revelation. Except I didn't, but I'm feeling fine."

Little did both of them know, the last remainders of reminders- those longing thoughts for a place she didn't rememner, those nostalgic feelings for the place she was in right now, that sense of strangeness- had been cleared, the last scrap of Anatolia stored safely in a locked box in Yuri's soul.


	3. Chapter 3

Ilvani leaned against the wall next to his best friend's bed and sighed. Mechanical clocks haven't been invented yet, but had they existed in that moment, one would have been filling up the chamber with an ominous and lonesome ticking. He spared a glance at the dying figure nestled in comforters and looking blank and bit back a wave of disappointment. Twenty years of golden peace and prosperity all about to fade as the emperor lay about dying.

His friend stirred and opened his mouth. "I knew it was over when she left," said Mursili II. "I'm sorry."

Usually Ilvani would have replied with a terse "I'm not someone you apologize to," and attach an "your Majesty," with all the passive aggressive disapproval he had. But right now, when Mursili- no, when Kail- is about to leave forever, he stayed silent for another second.

"Me too," he said shortly, "at least you held on for a year." Then, "She would have liked you to live longer."

Kail chuckled. "Ilvani, I can practically feel you grasping at that straw."

"Anything to prevent you from going so soon."

"I can't help it," Kail said. "Ilvani, I can feel the god of death coming for me, ready to take me to her."

His retainer snorted. "Apparently you can feel everything."

Kail ignored the snarky tone and closed his eyes. "Maybe I can. Get everyone here now, I have to give my last orders. I am going to meet her soon."

...

His passing was like the sinking of a ghost ship, slowly going down and letting the water cover it up. Kail died and Ilvani pursed his lips and measured up the heir and the rest of their close knit friends shed private tears and the children cried even though they're all grown up and damn it, they're royalty and this sentence turns into a big And-Festival and oh my god there's one more "and", and-

and-

and-

and Kail stepped over the river of petals in the Underworld. He saw Zannanza, arms crossed and confident, not a day older than when Kail had last laid eyes on him twenty something years ago.

"Kail! You scoundrel!" cried Zannanza cheerfully as they bounded toward each other and gave a hug filled so high up with heterosexual bromance you wouldn't even believe it.

"Zannanza, it's nice to see you too!" Kail smiled. "How has death as a wandering spirit treated you?"

Zannanza tilted his head up and laughed. "Me? A wandering spirit? Your jokes have become more funny, brother. The Underworld is no lingering home for royalty, I've come as a guide. We dine with the gods, brother." He gestured for Kail to follow him up a suddenly visible path.

Kail nodded, expecting no less. He held up his hands, noting that the wrinkles that had started were now gone. He had the hands of a youth.

"Zannanza, I'm young again," he said in slight surprise, keeping in step with the other man.

"Yes, you are. Although I'd have loved to see you as you were," Zannanza replied, "And Yuri, too. I hope she doesn't break her heart too much over your passing."

"Zannanza, what do you mean?" But the answer was already forming in his head...

"I don't understand your question. I just said I hoped she could take your passing away." Zannanza sensed the growing panic in Kail's form and looked at him in confusion. "Surely you two stayed together?"

Kail grabbed his brother and forced him around to face him. "This isn't a time for jokes. Have you seen Yuri?"

"No, I haven't. Kail, are you saying that she's dead?"

He let go of Zannanza, taking a step back. And breathed. It hurt. It hurt like someone had torn away not only his heart, but also half his mind and his soul. He wondered if Yuri, wherever she was, also felt this way. Like half a piece of puzzle. A year. A fitful year of wanting to die and pining away, watching the seasons change without her, ruling without her, _living_ without her. It had been hell. And now Kail found out that true hell was far worse.

Zannanza didn't want to let go of his brother. But Yuri was important to them both, and, well, he hated seeing Kail so unhappy.

"Brother, there are other options," he said gently. "Maybe Fate whisked her away to another life. It would not be the only time for that to happen. Your unborn child, for one, was taken gently and ushered back into the world."

Kail stared at Zannanza. "I'm going after her."

"I know you will. But first, why don't we go and see mother?" With that, Zannanza led Kail up the path to the rest of the family.

* * *

"Yuri!" Himuro met her at her gate, and enveloped her in his arms, cradling his girlfriend preciously. "I was so worried when you disappeared! How are you?"

She stayed in his arms, comfortable in the security. "I'm fine."

Yuri then pushed him away slightly and took his hand, tugging him into her house. "Come on! I have to introduce you to Mom and Dad!"

"I met them in the hospital already, when you're unconscious."

"But I want to introduce you," she opened the door and they took off their shoes. "They promised me they won't embarrass us."

"Alright," he pecked her on the cheek. And the two promptly blushed.

* * *

A beautiful girl was walking along the street, a figure caught her eyes, and she sauntered up sneakily and tackled her boyfriend. Or soon to be boyfriend. They haven't made it official yet, but she was sure that anytime now, he would ask. They would be the most perfect couple.

"Kale!" she latched onto his arm. "Fancy seeing you here!"

He smiled and she flushed red, "I think that Lady Fate must have led me here to see you, gorgeous."

The girl giggled. "Oh, you tease. Tell me, where are you heading?" She asked coyly, looking up at his face. Golden locks seemed to form a halo around him, like an angel.

Then he extricated himself from her grip and started to head off somewhere with a wink. "Nowhere interesting, nice meeting you here."

Oh no, the man was not going anywhere without her. She swung into an easy walk next to him, "Tell me! Or we can go to Starbucks and treat me to an espresso."

Kale raised his brows and sighed dramatically. "Ah well, there's no harm in having a lady accompanying me, but please do not distract me too much with your pretty curls."

And her brother asked her what she saw in him.

"Oh no, Mr. Handsome," she said cheekily, "My curls can't compare with your golden hair. Tell me, what sort of beauty product do you use to produce that sheen and softness?"

"You praise me too much," and there, a peck on her cheek. Her heart can't take it, but as she looked up at him, he was leading her in the direction of the park without a change in his usual expression. In fact, he looked kind of bored. They weren't even going out yet and he looked bored.

"Where _are_ we going, Kale?" She asked, in order to banter with him again. "Is it another one of those boring museums that you love so much?"

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "We're going to one of those _exciting_ museums that I love so much."

They were on West 78th. She groaned. "The Museum of Natural History isn't exciting, sweetie."

"We're not going there."

Oh. Then they were going to the place next to it. Which she should have known because their class had a project that the professor of that particular subject was insistent on them visiting the place.

"The New York Historical Society has an excellent exhibit on the city during World War II," said Kale, seeming to enjoy the drawl expression she now had on her face.

Damnit.

* * *

**a/n: Sorry for the uber late update and thanks for the reviews. ^J^**

**Ah, so Kail finally makes and appearance! And I think you all know who Kale is by now. And Le GAsp! NYC!**

**-the reason the girl knew they were going either to the Natural History or to the Historical Society was because they were already on West 78th street, near the park (Central Park), and that's where those two particular buildings are **

** -the girl probably won't make another appearance**

**-Himuro already met her parents when he rushed an unconscious Yuri into the hospital. I'm putting this here because it's not going into the story: He was under suspect by the hospital for a day, but then the doctors said that the cause for her coma was unknown so nobody questioned him again and her parents are really grateful.**


	4. Chapter 4

First year of high school, and Yuri was failing history. Robespierre mixed with Rousseau, John Adams mixed with John Quincy Adams, and what was the difference between the Constitution of France and the Articles of America again? Examinations were coming, and she had to prepare for them like a squirrel had to prepare for the upcoming winter.

Twenty days in the hospital didn't magically instill knowledge inside her head. Unfortunately. She scratched her head with her pen and underlined a quote in her book. History was confusing, filled with people, places, dates, events, and consequences to remember. Himuro had explained many things on their current course, but she couldn't rely on him forever! So back to studying it was.

Her pager buzzed, lighting up with Himuro's incoming message: _Hey, Yuri! I got a ticket to a concert the day after the exams, do you want to come?_

She smiled. Her boyfriend really was so sweet he made her heart ache. She quickly gave her reply.

_Of course! But only if I can defeat this history monster._

xxx

A breeze brushed her locks as Yuri stood waiting in front of the train station for Himuro to come. It was already three months after her accident and in the month of June, the rainy season in Japan. The air was damp and slightly drizzling, and she twirled a frizzled lock around her fingers, wishing that she'd brought an umbrella.

A group of tourists then came out of the station, foreign words dancing on their tongues as they gazed around the scenery. That was strange, because although Yuri lived on the outskirts of Kyoto, a popular tourist attraction, they usually never come to her area. As she stared at them in awe (blondes, brunettes, redheads), one tall girl with striking blue eyes and straight blonde hair made eye contact with her. They smiled tentatively at each other, then the girl turned and left the station with the rest of the group.

"Yuri!" Himuro wrapped his arms gently around her from behind. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, no it's fine," she quickly said, leaning back into him. "Come on, let's go."

Being with Himuro was relaxing and heart lurching. They would shyly hold their hands, but the amount of blushes that went on sometimes reduced handholding to just linking their pinkies together. He liked doing bold things like swooping in out of nowhere and kissing her, but every time after their lips parted both of them would look at each other in flustered excitement and shyness. Yuri loved their little moments, when they would relax against each other and enjoy one another's presence. The soft kisses, the little touches, the I love yous.

On the train there was only one open seat left, and Himuro grasped the railing Yuri sat. He coughed and tried not to look directly down at her shirt.

"Umm."

"Huh? Oh! Oh..." Yuri hurriedly buttoned up her jacket. "Sorry!"

"No, don't be! You didn't need to, wait, I mean, it wasn't necessary although if you felt uncomfortable...uh, I wasn't uncomfortable...uh..." Himuro cringed at his own words. "Let's just never mention this again."

"Agreed."

He inconspicuously held out a hand to her, and she took it.

They were both hopelessly in love.

It made the news that Yuri received at home devastating.

xxx

"Today was amazing."

"It was, I'm glad you liked it."

She gently lowered his head to her level and softly pecked his cheek. "Call me later."

"I will." He nuzzled her back, then turned and headed out the front gate.

Yuri opened the front door, and was surprised to see her older sister and her father's shoes; they were supposed to be at work, weren't they?

"Papa? Mary?" she called, "Are you guys home?"

She walked into the living room to find Mary typing on the huge desktop computer and listening to a disc player on her headphones. Yuri bounded across to her and leaned on Mary's shoulders.

"What are you doing? Still working on that script?" She grinned and slipped Mary's headphones off. "Your'e such a workaholic!"

"I like doing this," her sister replied, stopping her typing and looked up at Yuri. "I think you forgot the rule; never disturb me when I work. This calls for punishment," Mary said seriously. Then she attacked Yuri's armpits from her position in the chair, "Tickling!"

"Ahaha-stop-aha-Mary please-haha-I'm going to tickle back!" She tried to ignore Mary's fingers and aimed for her sister's own unguarded sides, "Revenge will be mine!"

She grazed her fingers lightly and quickly over Mary, eliciting a shudder and a pout. It was an all out war. A war that ended when Mary's chair fell backwards on top of Yuri, and they both collapsed in a pile of laughter.

"Girls," called their mother who pretended to sigh dramatically. "Oh, what kind of daughters do I have?"

"Amazing ones!" called out Mary.

"Haha, sorry, Mama!" said Yuri, extricating herself from the mess and pulling Mary up too.

"Good," their mother smiled. "Yuri, your Papa and I wanted to talk to you and Eimi about something, wait here with Mary while I call your Papa down."

Yuri nodded, and helped Mary right the chair. She looked over at the computer and found that Mary was typing in English.

"Why English? Is your new publisher foreign?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact! The new story will be in both Japanese and English," explained Mary.

Soon their father came down. He was a large man, broad shouldered and strong, a professor in the history of the twentieth century who specialized in WWII. Fairly well known in the field, he wrote several renown papers that were must reads for any student who wanted a more modern view on the war. A very respectable figure, Professor Suzuki. In fact,

"I've been offered a job for professorship in the New York University in New York City, America. If I so choose to accept it, we'll have to move there. I know that this is a difficult time to talk about moving, especially since Yuri has been accepted into her high school of choice, but this must be a family decision. You will all have a say in my decision, we won't leave unless it's an unanimous agreement."

Eimi started crying, "I don't want to leave Japan!" Yuri hugged her, burying her face in her little sister's hair.

She didn't want to leave either. She didn't know English very well, she had just finished her exams and haven't gotten the results back yet, and Himuro was in Japan. On the other hand, this was a huge honor for her father. For even a fairly well known Japanese professor to be asked to teach in one of the most famous universities in the world! In the end, she knew there was never a choice. She loved her father too much.

"Hush, Eimi. Think about Papa, this is a chance of a lifetime," she said. "I think that we should go."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yeah, because having people randomly showing up in Japan in the "Hello, I'm the transfer student who was also an important figure in my past life and oh you were involved!" way is just stupid. Especially if I want to add in more than one character from the past. **

**So the obvious discourse is to have her move to a big city where people meeting people is not a huge coincidence because hello big city. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I hope I have Yuri's voice down right.**


End file.
